This invention relates generally to an entertainment device for a shopping cart handle. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved handle cover and entertainment center which is disposable and readily applied to and removable from a grocery store shopping cart handle.
The majority of shopping carts are equipped with a seat in which a child may be placed while the accompanying adult is shopping. The child faces the rear of the shopping cart and grips on to the handle. These shopping carts are handled and used by so many persons that they are not at all sanitary. To protect the child from this type of contamination is highly desirable. In addition, a child who is bored and causing a ruckus is a disturbance not only to the accompanying adult but to nearby shoppers as well.
A disposable and removable cover for a shopping cart handle can correct and help alleviate the above mentioned problem. "Entertainment centers" to amuse and entertain infants are well-known in the art. For example, in Williams et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,713, there is shown a toy having a support assembly for attaching it to a crib whereby things to arouse attention are connected to and hanging from the arched support. A similar device is described by Stubbmann in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,610. Furthermore, Klinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,219, shows a similar device which is intended for an infant car safety seat. Bringmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,649, discloses a handle cover with a zipper closure that can be used on a shopping cart. The Bringmann patent provides a plasticized polyvinyl chloride covering which includes a string of beads or a similar amusement device as the form of entertainment. In addition, Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,761, Houllis, U.S. Pat. No. 655,502, Boucher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,937, Reitenour, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,901, Economy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,753, PCT Patent No. 89/08040, U.K. Patent No. 2 182 000 A, U.K. Patent No. 2 176 332 A, EPC Patent No. 0 297 452 A2 and Kraper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,252, disclose shopping cart handle covers with various attachment devices and seat cushions. Furthermore, Trenovan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,431 and Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,691 disclose folding blanks and building forms which result in three-dimensional structures. Froush, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,960 discloses a removable desk top packet containing multiple learning and teaching devices to be placed on a desktop.
Conventional entertainment centers are not always completely satisfactory. A child and his parent or parents are always seeking for something new. In this instance, the prior art either does not offer the proper attachment assembly in order to use the entertainment center on a shopping cart or the assembly does not provide a disposable type material (e.g., cardboard) so that the entertainment center may be discarded after a single use. Furthermore, the prior art offered amusement devices that were more appropriate for an infant as opposed to a child.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle cover and entertainment center for a shopping cart that provides a sanitary environment for the child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable and removable handle cover and entertainment center that is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a handle cover and entertainment center for a shopping cart that will amuse, stimulate, and arouse the attention of the child carried therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a handle cover and entertainment center for a shopping cart that will grant the accompanying adult the freedom of a relaxed environment without the distraction of a child's commotion and allows the adult to more readily complete the task of shopping.
These together with other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.